


Naughty Little Maid

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jason Todd, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Jason's in a maid outfit, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Tim needed help with a case. Jason should have been warier when Tim came with a bribe. Now he's dressed up in some slutty maid outfit undercover attempting to find dirt on a wannabe drug lord. Of course, that has to be when his mate comes calling.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 355
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Naughty Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

> 11(maid outfit) with sladejay? If you feel like? ~ Anon
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Have some smut.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

This had to be the worst undercover mission ever. Jason hated everything; from the constant sexual harassment to the damn slutty outfit. He should have known something was up when Tim came to him with a new gadget to bribe for his help on a case. He should have questioned, but the shiny new Bat toy distracted him. Now here he was; dressed in this tight-fitting frilly pathetic excuse for a maid uniform cleaning some drug lord wannabe’s penthouse.

Damn alpha prick. Jason spent more time dodging unwanted advances than doing his actual job.

At least it was coming to an end. The bastard had left for some big party which meant Jason could snoop around and finally get the info Tim needed. The sooner he could get out of here and this damn dress the better. Getting into the locked study was routine. The idiot rarely remembered to actually lock it and besides, Jason could pick his way out of Bat grade handcuffs. A simple door lock was nothing. Jason stepped into the modern office decorated in art and décor that could probably pay a few months' rent. Ridiculous what some rich men spent their money on.

His heels clipped as he walked across the marble floor. He made his way to the desk where his idiot of an employer left a mess of files and papers. His laptop sat open as well along with a glass of liquor half empty. No wonder the fool had been even more careless. He was no doubt drunk by the time he stumbled out. Jason rolled his eyes at the cliché of it all and leaned over the desk to look at the mess. Some of it was nonsense or useless, but most seemed important.

Jason hit the jackpot. Shipments, product, buyers and sellers, it was all here. The alpha really was a complete idiot. How had he managed to gain any power like this?

Focused so intently on his finds and so secure in being alone, Jason allowed his awareness to lax. He never noticed Deathstroke standing behind him in the doorway. The mercenary paused, a grin spreading across his face. He hadn’t been expecting quite a splendid view. He leaned against the door frame; crossed his arms over his chest; and raked his eyes over long legs covered in pristine white stockings and lace. The skirt was laughably short, barely covering the omega’s ass when Jason stood up. The stiff ruffles of it had the skirt standing up with Jason bent over the desk.

It gave an unobstructed view of the tight lace panties clinging to the omega’s form. Slade’s eye traced along the line of thick thighs up to the lace curved tightly around a plump ass all on show for anyone who walked in.

Slade had incredible self-control. It was something he was well known for. He controlled every nerve in his body, had restraint others dreamed off. He wasn’t one to fall for simple temptations like the common alpha thug. He didn’t drool over a busty woman or chase down the first omega to crook a finger. He wasn’t a young volatile alpha anymore. He had matured. An omega dressed scantily in a sexy maid outfit wouldn’t deter him from his contract.

But his omega dressed in a sexy maid outfit and bent over a desk was a different thing entirely.

As silently as he entered, Slade made his way over to the distracted omega only making a noise when he was close enough to grip Jason’s hips. Jason jumped swallowing a yelp as he bolted up. The hands on his hips squeezed. He knew that armor at his back intimately. Slade had a habit of sneaking up on him. 

“Slade,” Jason hissed looking over his shoulder at Deathstroke’s mask.

Slade hummed. “And why exactly is my mate here dressed up all prettily for some upstart?”

“I’m undercover, asshole.” 

Slade hummed again. Jason another short yelp when Slade yanked him back against him; the alpha’s hard groin pressing against his ass. That got a growl out of Jason.

“Now isn’t time to fool around.”

Slade lifted one hand, trailing it up the delicate fabric of the dress to the low cut bodice. He got another growl when slipping a finger against the bare skin of Jason’s cleavage. He ignored it, trailing his gloved fingers up along his collarbone and enjoying the shiver when he cupped his hand around Jason’s throat.

Slade lowered his mouth to his mate’s ear. “Your employer won’t be making it back for a few hours.”

Jason shuddered against him. He closed his eyes; let out a breath; and pressed his palms against Slade’s thighs. His hips started moving on their own, grinding his ass back against the alpha. It was more of a tease considering Slade could barely feel him through the armor, but it worked all the same. Jason fluttered his lashes and bit his bottom lip all in an effort to taunt his mate which seemed to work. The grip around his throat tightened with the low growl rumbling from Slade’s throat.

It was easy to break out of the alpha’s hold. Jason simply twisted to face him, staring up into the mask with that devilish grin. His hands slid up unforgiving armor, tapping his fingers against the kevlar. Jason cocked his head, a glint of mischief in his eyes. He trailed his hands up behind his mate’s head hooking his arms around Slade’s neck and leaning up on his toes. Kissing the mask where Slade’s mouth would be was just mocking him.

“Kid,” Slade growled low. His voice was a mix of arousal and irritation. 

Jason pulled back, an actual giggle falling from his lips as his eyes squeezed closed in mirth. He gazed at Slade through sultry eyes. “Let me make it up to you.”

Slade watched as Jason slid down his body and settled on his knees. Those taunting fingers found the hidden catches in Deathstroke’s armor. The low mix of a hiss and growl pulled a smirk across Jason’s face when he slipped his hand into his mate’s suit. Slade was already rock hard when Jason got his hand on his cock. Jason groaned himself and freed Slade from the confines of his armor. The alpha’s cock stood long and thick. Precum dripped from the swollen head filling the air with the heady scent of musk.

It also drowned the lesser alpha’s scent Jason realized distantly.

With heavy lids, Jason felt himself drool over the impressive cock standing proud before him. Any omega would drool over it. Ducking his head, Jason pressed a rather chaste kiss to the base of Slade’s cock. He made his way slowly, tortuously up along the shaft pressing whispers of kisses along Slade’s skin. Slade groaned. He buried his hand in curly hair, giving a slight tug to egg Jason on. The omega just smirked against his shaft, kissing the very tip of his cock before flicking his eyes up to meet Slade’s.

“What’s the matter, Alpha?” Jason teased gripping the base of Slade’s cock and giving him a squeeze. “You said we have time.”

Slade tightened his grip in Jason’s hair, tugging enough to tilt his omega’s head back. “I don’t have patience.”

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes, but the smile remained. Slade dragged his head against his cock pointedly. Jason lapped at his dripping head, tongue delving into the slit briefly before letting his lips part and swallowing down Slade’s cock. The alpha groaned, head dropping back briefly before rolling back to watch Jason’s slow but steady descent. He kept his grip on the omega’s hair light allowing Jason to move his head. He watched Jason bob his head along his shaft getting Slade wet as Jason swallowed him down.

Slade tightened his grip to prevent Jason from moving. The omega let out a questioning sound but didn’t protest. The first thrust was light and shallow and Jason dropped his jaw and relaxed his throat in response. The next thrust went deeper. Jason moaned around the cock pushing into his mouth. His eyes fell closed and he settled his hands on Slade’s hips. Slade gripped his head thrusting leisurely into that hot wet mouth. Jason swallowed once before completely giving in. He could feel the stretch in his jaw. His tongue was pressed down with the wide girth sliding over it. Tears formed in his eyes when he felt Slade push into his throat.

It was a testament to how often Jason swallowed his cock that his throat opened so easily. Jason settled into it, keeping himself lax and pliant while the cock drove down his throat and periodically blocked his airway. Saliva built up in his mouth with his inability to swallow. It coated Slade’s cock and dropped from his chin.

“Look at you, so filthy.” Slade rumbled. He combed his fingers through black locks. “What kind of maid are you making such a mess?”

Jason moaned. His throat fluttered around the intrusion earning a groan from Slade as the alpha’s hips jerked further. Jason choked as Slade forced his cock deeper. Squeezing his eyes closed and with his face pressed against Slade’s pelvis, Jason focused on staying calm and relaxed while Slade held him in place, grinding his hips. The lack of air made his eyes water, but Jason didn’t protest. He swallowed around Slade’s cock and listened to the dirty praise falling from his mate’s mouth.

When Slade finally pulled back slow and easy, Jason gasped for air. He fell to his hands coughing. His throat stung and his voice was no doubt wrecked. Slade didn’t move, just simply watched Jason recover. He didn’t wait long. Jason yelped as he was yanked up and promptly deposited on the desk, knocking some files and something expensive by the sound of the crash. He looked up at the impassive Deathstroke mask still very much breathless. Slade grabbed a leg and yanked him closer to the edge of the desk. The panties were promptly ripped off leaving Jason both naked and lamenting the ruined silks. He didn’t have long to sit on it before being spread wide and Slade slammed home.

“Fuck!” Jason screeched falling back against the desk. Throwing his head back, his nails racked across the surface leaving gouges in the wood. He heard Slade chuckle over him and vowed to get his revenge but for now, he was too busy being overwhelmed by the massive dick impaling him at the moment. “Shit, you asshole.”

Slade hummed. His gloved hand swept up Jason’s thigh sending shivers down when rough leather teased skin. The other hand settled on his hip in a bruising grip. It was all the warning Jason got before Slade pulled out and slammed home. It punched another yelp from his throat. Slade showed no mercy. His hips slammed hard into his omega, cock spearing through and punching the air from Jason’s lungs. The pace was grueling and brutal, but absolutely everything Jason loved. His nails dug into the wood or scratched uselessly at Slade’s armor. Eventually, he settled on gripping Slade’s wrist holding his hips.

With each thrust, Jason bounced along the surface of the desk. Slade alone held him in place with fingers digging into plump flesh and leaving possessive bruises. Slade’s knot teased against Jason, threatening to stretch him wide and denying him at the same time. The air was thick with sex and arousal. Jason could taste it on his tongue along with the musk of his mate. He wanted it bad. Bringing his free leg up, Jason dragged Slade closer. The alpha obliged, releasing his grip to brace against the desk with Jason’s one leg still trapped over his shoulder.

The following moan was porn worthy with how Jason arched, fingers curling against chest armor. His toes curled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was close, so damn close and Slade continued to string him along by grinding short and deep but not knotting him.

Jason growled low, baring his teeth at his mate. “Fucking knot me already, you ass.”

Slade’s grin was feral though Jason couldn’t see. Without an answer, he slammed hard enough to cause Jason to jolt. The omega’s mouth fell open in a broken gasping moan. Jason’s whole body locked up in ecstasy with his climax rocketing through him. Slade groaned at the feeling of Jason’s body milking his cock, squeezing his knot. He couldn’t resist. Jason moaned as Slade came, coating his walls and driving his cum deeper with each aborted thrust.

It took almost ten minutes for the two to regain their breath and come back to earth. Slade pulled back from where he had slumped against Jason nearly crushing the omega. It was times like that that made Jason grateful for his size. He loved feeling his mate’s weight on him like any omega, but Slade was big even for an alpha. Slade smirked as he realized Jason was so out of it he didn’t realize he was purring.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, kid.” Slade mused.

That got the omega’s attention. Jason’s eyes snapped open wide and almost panicked. “Fuck, it’s Valentine’s Day already? Shit! This case was supposed to be wrapped up already!”

“Luckily it seems you’ve just made a big break and your brother can take care of the arrest while you have dinner with your mate.” Slade mused.  
Jason dropped his head back against the desk with a sigh. “You know, it’s supposed to be dinner first and then sex.”

Slade simply laughed. “Well, we can certainly have sex after dinner too.”

“We better.” Jason growled. "But dinner first."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
